The Archangel
by minty4794
Summary: AU/AH (or are they?) Caroline Forbes likes to think she is a normal teenager, albeit captain of the cheer team and Reigning Miss Mystic. But when strange things start happening around her small town, Caroline is forced to join the battle between heaven and hell in a struggle that proves that she is anything but ordinary.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! This is just this little idea that popped into my head concerning angels and how that could play into the TVD universe. This is not researched (AKA it doesn't follow any of the actual Angel lore and stuff really. I'm definitely taking creative liberties with this one. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Light broke through the clouds and heavenly choruses sang songs of light and joy. Birds were chirping, brooks were babbling, and the sky was a heavenly shade of blue. Another perfect day in Heaven. But alas, the monotony of perfection does become quite annoying after awhile.

But this particular day was not another perfect day in heaven. Dark clouds gathered in a marble chamber, a bittersweet relief from the constant sunshine and happiness. Bittersweet, because of the gravity of the matter discussed.

The six (formerly seven) Archangels of Heaven sat in a circle on their thrones in silence. What could be done to prevent the terrible news they had just heard? They knew what was coming, even without observing the signs or hearing the prophecy they could sense it in their aching bones, feel the darkness filtering from the shadows and curling around their ankles.

Voices began to cry out, How Do We Protect Her? Should We? Nonsense, If We Kill Her Or Leave Her, They Will Win! What If We Take Her To Heaven? No It Won't Work Like That!

Five melodious archangel voices cried out in harmony, squabbling in desperation and anxiety to find a solution to the problem plaguing their minds. The sixth sat silently on her throne, her golden waves of hair shimmering in the dimly lit chamber. Quietly, she contemplated the problem. She watched the other angels in curiosity, wondering how they could have begun to bicker like human politicians, so petty and unthinking. They say two things in life are inescapable: Death and Taxes. The head Archangel disagrees. Obviously, there are many unavoidable things in life, like pain, breathing, and human arguements. Cut her some slack, she isn't human and doesn't get the joke.

"Enough," She whispered, lifting her fiery gaze to meet the eyes of her brethren. Her whisper carried enough weight to silence the lot of them. She carefully caressed the hilt of her trusty sword, _Deathstroke_. "Fools," She spat, "We must send a guardian angel. But not just any Angel. We need an Archangel for maximum protection. But due according to the prophecy, we can only send one," She paused, and tilted her head thoughtfully. "I will go," she vowed, knowing that she would not be able to trust anyone else with this important mission. Not since he was gone.

"But, Azrael… You know we can't send true angels down to earth."

Azrael whips her head towards the disbeliever and glowers, seemingly lighting on fire as she snarls, "I will go in a human shell. I will be able to remember my powers, and I WILL BE ENOUGH!" Azrael exploded in fury, relishing in one of the few times she was able to express her deep anger. "I can already see in the future that it will be enough to save the child."

The humbled archangel bowed his head but stood firm, asking, "But Azrael, the future can be changed. You know the prophecy. If the one of the Petrova line dies, Heaven dies with it."

Azrael let out a haughty laugh and stood up, her wings allowing her to float gently across the floor. "Nonsense. You see, my dear, Humans and Demons are selfish and predictable. It's always about them all the time. They will never sacrifice their wants and desires for the common good. But as an Angel, I will only act for heaven. All the variables line up perfectly to give the desired outcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go save heaven." She floated out of the room, swirls of power spilling over the rest of the archangels as they watched her leave. She exited the marble chamber, and stood on the clouds as they caressed her sandaled feet. With a sigh of preparation, she let herself fall, spinning as she falls down to the earth.

Back in the chamber, the argumentative archangel sighed worriedly. "The future could change, I know it," he muttered to himself. The others ignored him as he repeated this phrase over and over again.

Azrael was mostly right; Demons and Humans are predictable, driven by their own selfish desires, and Angels are driven by the common good. But angels trapped in human bodies? Hmmmm... we'll get back to you on that one.

* * *

Unbeknownst to those in heaven, a similar conversation was taking place in hell, albeit 18 years later. The major demons of hell were gathered around a table, discussing their options. Of course, there were arguments, swearing and fights and chairs smashed against heads. A typical day in the governing of hell.

"Enough!" Lucifer yelled, slamming his fist on the table, calling his unruly followers to attention. "I'm sick of you morons. I can't keep everything straight. Mikael, recap, now!" he barked at the man sitting to his left.

Mikael, Lucifer's right hand sniveling sycophant, grins. "We know from our sources that there is a new prophecy. According to it, if the one of the Petrova line dies, than Demons will be expelled from earth forever. Also known as Heaven on earth," Mikael wass the only one giggling at his witless pun. "Now, Heaven can only kill her after her 18th birthday, so I recommend we send in major protective forces and soon, because her 18th birthday happens to be in 1 month."

Lucifer reclined in his plush chair, cursing that they hadn't discovered the prophecy earlier. "But there are two problems with that. One, we don't know who she is. Two, we don't know what we're dealing with. It could be a major angel task force there, and we wouldn't have the slightest clue. They could have already had her surrounded and they would know as soon as we put any of our best demons in there."

Mikael grinned again. "Well, thanks to new information, we have her location. And can get some people in, but only 4. But a full force is 5. We need someone who the angels won't immediately see as a Demon, and has the ability to cloak other demons. That takes a lot of power."

Everyone at the table turned slowly to face a silent figure shrouded in darkness sitting on the far end of table. He seemed to only be sitting there as a formal measure, a perfunctory nod to his high status. He appeared to be a warrior, as he was carrying a dangerous looking sword, but his attitude bore traces of nobility. The figure stayed silent as the attention focused on him, giving the appearance of complete and utter apathy.

"I will do it." He stated suddenly and emotionlessly.

Mikael, not realizing whom he was dealing with, made the mistake of questioning the figure. Something Lucifer doesn't even have the courage to do. "Are you sure? It's been a while since you've been to earth. Can you handle this mission? I mean, Abbadon, you are-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" The figure screamed passionately and abruptly, the darkness moving away from his shrouded figure to reveal a man that was lit on fire from within. He moved quickly, grabbed Mikael and snapped his neck (don't feel too bad for him, he's already dead). Not-Abbadon stalked to the doors, throwing them open as the council of Hell watched in Silence. He paused suddenly in the doorway. "I will do as you wish." He slammed the doors shut and walked down the hallway in silence, muttering the same words over and over again to himself.

"My name is Klaus."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please review! I will be updating shortly if you guys like it. The story is about to take a very _Human_ turn.**


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**A/N: Sorry for the long update wait! I hope you guys enjoy it. It's un-betaed, so be on the lookout for spelling/grammar mistakes, but I wanted to get this to you guys as fast as possible.**

* * *

The sun was shining down from the sky as the pedestrians enjoyed its warmth and light, basking in the early spring air. The town square was full of people calling out and enjoying the newness of the fresh afternoon. Everything seemed the picture of idyllic, small-town living in the Mystic Falls town square; that is, everything except for Caroline Forbes.

"Sign up for the Mystic Beautification Committee! Keep our city clean!" She shouted in her cheer voice, adding a well-practiced flip of her golden waves that she knew turned heads. But even her most effective trick was not working on the oblivious crowd, all of whom seemed content to enjoy the day without listening to the cheer captain go on about picking up litter.

"It's no use," the brunette beside her said in a huff, fanning herself with the fliers. "No one wants to join. I mean, you can hardly blame them Care, it doesn't really look like our town needs cleaning up." She gestured to the pristine town square. And it was true; Caroline was extremely good at organizing committees to accomplish good for the town. But part of the reason she was so good was her ability to nag people until they volunteered to help out.

The other girl standing beside Caroline chimed in. "Elena's right, Care. I say we just call it a day and meet the guys at the grill."

Caroline turned to glare at the other girl. "Bonnie, we HAVE to get volunteers. No volunteers now means no people to carry on the program after graduation. No volunteers mean nothing gets done. When nothing gets done, this town will turn into a total radioactive dump so excuse me if I'm trying to prevent that from happening!" Caroline said, wringing her hands as a note of hysteria crept into her voice.

Bonnie and Elena just exchanged looks and raised their eyebrows. Bonnie asked, "Is this because we aren't allowing you to plan your birthday party for tomorrow? Because we told you, we have it under control."

"Ugh, seriously? I'm fine! It's not the birthday party, it's just I've been feeling a little extra stressed out lately. I don't know, it's weird. I guess it's like I'm supposed to be doing something, but I keep forgetting what. I'm actually kind of confused right now." Caroline confessed truthfully. Something had been bothering her for the past couple days. She felt fine physically, but she felt constantly aware, as if her brain was grasping for something just floating on the edge of her conscious thought.

"Tell you what," Elena said, "You'll feel much better after the party. And a little birdie told me that someone might have something special planned for someone tonight." Elena smiled mischieviously as Caroline opened her mouth to ask the invetible question, but Bonnie quickly cut her off.

"Let's go inside, yeah? I'm totally up for some AC." Bonnie said with enthusiam, attempting to distract Caroline. "All the guys will be there." Caroline snapped her head towards Bonnie and smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, all of the guys will be there, Bonnie." Caroline smiled suggestively, adding a cute wink. Bonnie, blushing, just nudged her and the ribs and looked away. Elena, for her part, looked pretty confused. But before she could question what was going on, Bonnie grabbed both of their hands and pulled them in the direction of the grill as Caroline launched into a detailed review of the latest episode of their favorite TV show.

* * *

"Hey Caroline, Bonnie." The blond waiter nodded his head in greeting to the two while studiously ignoring Elena. "They're in the regular booth." He said, nodding towards the three high schoolers seated in the back of the grill. He turned to walk away, but suddenly spun back as if he had remembered something. "Have any of you guys seen Vic? I haven't seen her for awhile, and I jut figured, if one of you had seen her.." He trailed off, trying to mask the worry on his face.

"Nope Matt, we haven't seen anything," Caroline said, turning to Bonnie and Elena to confirm. "We'll be sure to tell her to call you if we see her."

"Thanks guys," Matt said in appreciation. He slung his bar towel over his shoulder and strode away to continue busing tables as Elena looked on sadly.

"He hates me," she stated, "and I just keep hurting him. I don't know what I can do. I've given him time. It's been almost 7 months."

"I know, honey," Caroline said, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's not hurting anymore. I think he just doesn't know how to be friends with you again." Elena and Matt had broken up 7 months ago, after having been best friends their entire lives. Elena's parents had died over a year ago, and Elena and Matt had stayed together, but Elena's heart wasn't in it. She and Matt had eventually broken up at the beginning of the school year when she had met Stefan. Mat had been hurt at first, but in the past few months, Caroline had noticed a change in his behavior. Still, things were not back to what they were pre-break-up.

"Come on," Bonnie said, snapping the heavy moment, "Let's go join the guys." Elena and Caroline followed Bonnie across the grill as she slid into the seat next to a muscular brown-haired boy. The other two boys, one with immaculately styled brown hair and the other with black hair, turned to look up at the new arrivals.

"Ladies," the black-haired guy said before pulling Caroline into a quick kiss. "Caroline," he murmured against her neck as she giggled.

"Hi Ty," she muttered coyly, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Ew, gross man," protested the muscular brown-haired boy, "Save that for when you guys are alone."

"Shut up Jeremy," Tyler said in an annoyed tone. "It's not like you and your girlfriend don't kiss in public."

"It's true!" Bonnie exclaimed as Jeremy hid his head in embarrassment. "I see him and Anna all the time in the hallways. It's nasty the way that they're all over each other. It's like seeing my little brother with someone." Bonnie shivered her shoulders in disgust.

Tyler snorted, pulling Caroline into his lap. "You don't have any siblings, Bonnie."

Bonnie lughed. "True, but Jer is practically my brother. We grew up together. In fact, we're so close, I can do this to him." Bonnie said, pulling Jeremy into a headlock and giving him a noggie.

"Ow! Bonnie! Stop!" Jeremy cried as the table burst into laughter. While this whole exchange was occurring, Elena had quietly sat next to the third boy as they begun to have a quiet private conversation. They were both staring into each others yes and chuckling quietly when Jeremy finally freed himself from Bonnie's clutches and slammed his hand on the table.

"So are we doing this today, or what. Because if we don't get everything in the right pla-"

"Yeah, yeah, we got it, it's happening," Tyler interjected quickly, glancing to make sure that Caroline hadn't caught on to the secret plans being formulated for her birthday.

"What?" Caroline asked, completely oblivious to any sort of deception that was occurring around her. She hadn't exactly been paying attention to her group of friends. A few moments ago, she had seen a man at the bar, obviously a new face around Mystic Falls. She could only see the back of his curly blond head and leather jacket, but there was something about him that drew her gaze. There seemed to be a certain distinct aura around him that Caroline couldn't exactly place. He seemed so familiar to her, almost as if she had met him a while ago but couldn't remember anything about him, not even his face. The sound of Tyler's continued talking pulled her attention from the strange man.

"Come on," Tyler said, kissing her cheek. "I'm taking you out to dinner as a pre-birthday treat."

"Really? A pre-Birthday treat? Not an excuse so the rest of you can do whatever it is you've been planning?" She replied sarcastically. She may be a blonde, but she wasn't dumb. She smiled as her friends shifted sheepishly. "Well, no answer. I guess that means I have nothing to worry about." She smiled again and took Tyler's hand as they walked out of the bar together. She promptly forgot about the strange man as Tyler launched into a detailed explanation of his latest exploits on the football field. She didn't see the man turn. She didn't see his blue eyes widen in satisfaction as he stared at the laughing figure of her best friend. She didn't see him get up and walk out of the bar, whistling a tune of joy that he hadn't sung in over a thousand years.

* * *

"I've seen her," said the man as he opened the door to a van filled with 4 other people. "She looks exactly like the Original Petrova. We should go in and grab her right now."

"Patience, Niklaus," a tall, stoic brown-haired man said. "We have made our initial sighting. Now come time for the main part of our mission. We go undercover to figure out what kind of manpower the angels have placed around her. This is where you, Kol and Rebekah will come into play."

"Um, Elijah, can't I just show her my magic horn and hypnotize her into coming back to hell with us?" Kol asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" Elijah's nostrils flared. "Any supernatural activity of any kind will be like waving a red flag to any enemy agents in the area. We will have to make do with human technology. That's where Finn comes in."

"Yes," chimed in Finn, " I have extensively studied human technology and I can honestly say what they've come up with is quite impressive." He tapped his laptop before pausing to reach for 3 black metal wires. He handed them to the three agents. "This will keep you in contact with me and Elijah, where we will observe you from the van and provide assistance as necessary."

"Excellent Finn. As you three are going through highschool, me and Finn will being some digging into the history of this place for any useful information." Elijah droned.

The blonde girl, Rebekah, hopped off the desk she was sitting on and adjusted her hair. "I am quite ready for this mission. I'm honored to be of something of such importance."

Nikalus, or Klaus as he prefers to be called, spoke up for the first time in minutes. "Let's be real Bekah. The only reason you're on this mission is so you get a chance to live out your petty high school fantasies." Rebekah's cheeks flushed in rage, and she was about to respond when Elijah placed a gentle calming hand on her shoulder.

"Alright," Elijah said, " You have your mission. Find the girl. Get close to her and her friends. And most importantly, do not reveal yourself to any enemy angels."

"Understood," Chorused the band of devils. They all knew what was at stake, and they were all determined not to make any mistakes at all.

* * *

The door to Caroline's bedroom flung open as Caroline and Tyler made their way to the bed, furiously making out. The night had gone great, as Tyler had taken her to a nice little Italian place where they had laughed and talked until the restaurant closed. From there, he had taken her to the falls, which were beautiful in the moonlight, where they had talked and gazed into each others eyes for hours. On her porch, a goodnight kiss had evolved into a good night make-out, which was now quickly evolving into a goodnight hook-up.

Caroline gasped as Tyler tugged her shirt over her head and she removed his shirt from him. They fell onto the mattress and Tyler began kissing her neck. She sighed and leaned her head back in pleasure. As she opened her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the clock. 11:59. 1 minute until she was officially a legal adult. She gasped again as Tyler ran his hand down her back.

Suddenly, Tyler froze. He moved his hands back over the same spot on her shoulder blades several times.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked breathily. Tyler just continued to feel her shoulder blades.

"Nothing… it's just, I could have sworn I felt something… here, let me take a look." Tyler muttered as he flipped Caroline onto her back and turned on the light.

"What the hell!" Tyler shouted as he stumbled backwards, knocking over Caroline's bedside table as he struggled to get away.

"God, what is it? What's got you so freaked out?" Caroline asked in annoyance.

Tyler was frozen in shock for several seconds before he managed to choke out a reply. "Wings…" He whispered, turning to look at her eyes in horror. "You.. you're growing wings."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun... Just a note about the ships.. Yes, I know it's Forwood, but be patient. Next chapter things will star happening. This is more of a set-up chapter. Yes, Janna, not Beremy, because Anna was one of my favorite characters and I really thought Janna was a great ship. The side ships and stuff, a lot of it is just for the story. **

**I am a junior in high school, and AP's are coming up soon, so the update won't be coming out that fast as of right now. But in June, they will start flowing like blood on the walking dead.**

**Finally, Thank you to everyone who followed/reviewed/favorited. It mean so much to me.**

**Please review! It means so much to me. It doesn't have to be anything special, just a hey, i liked it, or i didn't like it. Any kind of feedback is amazing for me as a crazy writer. :)**


	3. Wings

**A/N: Hey guys! I was reading through the past two chapters, and wow, you guys must've really liked the story to put up with all that awful grammar and not sufficiently explained things. Needless to say, I went back to the prologue and changed things. But fear not, it was all mechanical and you don't have to read it again to be up to date with the story.**

**I had a guest reviewer ask why Caroline didn't remember being an Angel. Well... I'm not going to answer that. HEHE :) There will be several mysteries in this fic, and I'm just going to let you read and enjoy. **

**Ah, so where were we? If I remember correctly, Tyler had just seen something quite strange... **

* * *

"…wings out of your back." Tyler's eyes widened in fear.

Caroline hesitated for a moment before bursting into peals of laughter. "Tyler, what've you been smoking? If this is some kind of sick birthday joke then I-"

"No, it's not," Tyler insisted, pulling Caroline up and dragging her in front of the mirror. "Look! Just like a bird…" Tyler fell onto his knees, murmuring something about birds as he sat, unresponsive.

Caroline drew closer to the mirror. The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the white, feathery wings that she could clearly see unfurling from her back. Caroline stared wordlessly into the mirror and she felt the – her – wings. They were undoubtedly growing from her, sprouting like ferns from the ground. "Seriously?" She said in broken whisper before bursting into loud, wrenching sobs. "IM A FREAK?" She shouted, gasping as she collapsed to the ground. The two teens stayed in this position for a while until finally Tyler snapped his head up.

"Uh, I better get going… My, uh, Mom will be wondering what happened to me," he said emotionlessly, failing to acknowledge anything strange about the current situation, avoiding looking at Caroline. He slowly backed away from the quivering, emotional heap on the floor that was Caroline and collided with the doorframe as he exited. Caroline could hear his slow and careful footsteps break into a run as he bolted down the stairs and sprinted to his car. She heard tires squealing as his car sped off, leaving only the silence of the night behind.

Caroline tok a deep breath to calm herself down and got up and turned to face her reflection in the mirror. _You've got this, Caroline_, she thought, _ you've dealt with way worse beauty emergencies before, like when… nevermind. Just stay positive._ Caroline squared her shoulders and wondered randomly if she could flap her wings. _Like that_ _birdwoman superhero_, she giggled, slightly delirious, _I'm the bird lady._ Clearly, Caroline Forbes does not read comic books.

No sooner than she imagined flapping her wings, they moved up and down gently. Caroline started and took a half-step back from the mirror. With a small frown of concentration on her face, Caroline attempted to recreate the movement of her wings. To her immense surprise and growing delight, her wings moved the way she wanted them to. And it wasn't just that they moved; Caroline could FEEL them moving, as if they were another muscle. She laughed husterically and began skipping around her room, fluttering her wings before coming to a stop and crashing down upon her bed. The gravity of the situation fell upon her once more. What the heck was happening to her? Everyone was going to freak out when they found out. She'd seen the movies; they'd definitely lock her up in some government institution or something. Telling anyone was definitely not an option, but two giant bird wings are pretty hard to hide.

Caroline lay face down on the bed, her natural planning instincts taking over as she considered her options. Her friends would be supportive, but still freaked. They probably wouldn't see her as the same person she'd always been. Most likely, they would tell the authorities and she would get taken away.

Caroline sighed hopelessly. As much as she was weirded out by the whole brid wings thing, she needed to revert into Miss Mystic problem solving-organizational mode. Long-Sleeve shirts? Nah, The wings were too big. Scarves? Shawls? Capes? All-year round Halloween costume? Hid in her room in fear and shame for the rest of her life?

Caroline yawned in stress and exhaustion. As she stretched her hands over her head, she felt a strange feeling in her – shudder – wing muscles. She got up and walked slowly to the mirror. She flexed the certain wing muscles again. Her wings began to fold up on themselves and return back into her back. Caroline gasped in amazement and lost her focus, her wings unfurling.

Trying again, she set to attempting to fold her wings all the way up into her back. After several attempts, Caroline succeeded in fully folding her wings until they were no longer visible. All Caroline could see were two tiny white nubs the size of dimes protruding ever-so-slightly from her shoulder blades. "Interesting," she murmured. Once she had gotten her wings folded, the little dime sized areas stayed in place. When Caroline rubbed them, it seemed to unleash her wings.

For the next two hours Caroline sat there on her bed, refolding and gazng at her wings. They were fascinating, white and long like a swan, adjusting to her every thought. The more she sat and touched them, the more attached Caroline became. She was still extremely confused as to how or why she got them, but, as she thought while falling asleep, they weren't the ugliest things in the world.

* * *

Caroline awoke to the sound of her alarm blaring in the morning and sleepily stumbled into her bathroom. She flicked on the light switch and lifted her eyes to glance in the mirror. Caroline flew back against the wall in shock as she saw her wings. Slowly, the details of last night resurfaced in her sleep addled mind. Running her fingers through her hair and sighing, Caroline tried to calm herself by continuing her morning routine.

She was almost finished getting ready for school when she was confronted with the problem of hiding her wings. She could get them folded up alright, but whenever she tried putting on a shirt her wings sprung forth from her back once more. In a sudden burst of inspiration, Caroline fished in her dresser drawer, finally holding up a roll of athletic tape. But her excitement was short lived when, despite her cheerleader flexibility, she was unable to maneuver the tape to cover her wings.

She was still trying to cover up her wings when she heard a loud knoc on the door. She crept sliently to the peephole and peered out at the person standing on the porch. Sighing, she opened the door. "Tyler, what are you doing here?"

"So I wasn't dreaming," Tyler breathed as he took in Caroline's wings. "You actually have wings… that's… freaky." Tyler shuddered in disgust, averting his eyes. The truth was, he was just a horny, immature teenage boy that wasn't prepared to deal with anything out of the ordinary. It could have been any sort of bump in the road to get him to leave Caroline, but it just so happened the catalyst for their imminent break-up was a pair of wings.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Scoffed Caroline, oblivious to Tyler's intentions. "I'm a freak…" She rolled her eyes and tried to make eye contact, but Tyler just kept his eyes on the ground and shifted nervously from side to side.

"Yeah, uh, look, Caroline… We should talk…" He said seriously, trying to shift into his standard break-up procedure.

"Yeah, like what am I going to do about this? Come inside. I need your help with something," She said, again completely missing his obvious intentions. "Here," she said, thrusting the athletic tape into his hands. She pulled her wings back into her back as Tyler looked on, disgusted. "Put this tape on my wings," She instructed.

Tyler carefully put the tape over her wings, touching her as little as possible before he stepped back. Caroline smiled at him and tried to lean in and give him a thank-you kiss, but he ducked away, maintaining a careful distance from her. Caroline frowned. "What's wrong, Ty?" She asked, slowly picking up on his uncomfortable mood.

"Well, Listen Care. Me, You, I just don't think it's really going to work out in the long-term. You're really hot, and the sex was good," Caroline grimaced at his crassness, "but, I don't think I can handle dating bird women. It's creepy."

Caroline's mouth popped open in shock. How dare he dump her? She is the QUEEN of Mystic Falls. How dare he belittle her, claim that he is breaking up with her because she is somehow lower in status than he was. Heck, she was the one that was using him because she wanted a prom date!

"Seriously?" She shouted. "How dare you. You know what? You don't get to break up with me. I'm the one breaking up with you! I was only using you to have a secure prom date anyways. Jerk!"

"Sorry it had to end this way Caroline. I'll keep your secret, because I'd get locked up in a mental institution if I told anyone. God, though I wish I could tell people that Caroline Forbes is a closet freak." Tyler snorted and walked out the door, glancing over to make sure Caroline hadn't followed him. Tyler didn't really understand how to treat girls yet, so he was content to just walk away and not dwell on Caroline's issues. It was her problem now.

* * *

Caroline strolled into school, a cup of coffee in her hand, a practiced smile on her face. She waved to people and smiled like nothing was wrong, but she was secretly worried that someone might notice something off with her perfect facade.

"Caroline! Happy Birthday!" A smiling brunette called out to Caroline. "Come here, we have new students today and we have to be student guides."

Ugh, great, just what she needed. She would have to be perky and upbeat all day for the benefit of some stupid newbies. Anyways, who starts a new school in the middle of May? "Anna, can't they just get someone else to do it? I'm kind of already having a bad day."

Anna just laughed and winked, taking Caroline's hand and pulling her to the main office. "You have almost the same schedule as one of the newbies. Plus, you might change your mind when you see them." Anna winked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Anna stopped and facepalmed suddenly. "Oh, wait, Tyler! I'm so sorry, I forgot!"

"Not, it's alright Anna. Me and Tyler are officially done, now that I know what a total and absolute jerkbag he is. Took me long enough." Caroline snorted and flipped her scarf over her shoulder as Anna expressed her sympathies and called Tyler mean names. Anna was always kind, and she had the decency not to ask for all the details. She and Caroline weren't really close enough for that. Some new boys might make Tyler jealous; not because she wanted him back, oh no, but it would show that she was not to be messed with. "Let's go see about these boys." She smiled for real this time as she put on her sunglasses and walked into the school like she owned the place. I mean, as the head of every club and the most popular girl in the school, she practically did.

* * *

"I'm going to need to see your transcript and all of your official papers." The secretary said tersely, frowning up at the three Mikaelson siblings. Kol and Rebekah just glanced unconcernedly at Klaus, who lifted his eyes to look into the secretary's eyes.

"You don't need to see our transcripts," he said, pupils dilating as he continued, "In fact, love, you don't need anything further from us. You will kindly print us our schedules and make all the necessary arrangements to ensure our proper registration at this _fine_ institute of learning." Klaus said sarcastically as he smirked at the helpless secretary. He didn't feel any guilt whatsoever at compelling the women. Compulsion came standard to all angels, even fallen ones, but it was intended to help humans serve heaven, not for simple selfish demands. There might have been a time, long ago when he might have felt differently, when she – No, he mustn't think in that direction.

Klaus heard the sounds of adolescent laughter coming from around the corner. He nodded silently at Rebekah and Kol, subtly telling them that now was the time for all of their preparation and skills to come into fruition. They would need to be constantly vigilant while not giving any outward sign of their intentions. The three turned to look over as two girls strolled arm in arm into the room. Kol not so subtly checked them out, while Rebekah had arranged a pleasant smile on her face, but Klaus was too busy staring at one of the girls to adopt an appropriate expression. He knew it the two girls were Anna Johnson and Caroline Forbes from the files that they had studied intensively, but seeing them in person was different. There was a certain aura around the blonde, Caroline was her name. Not an aura like an Angel, but some sort of goodness around her. Klaus had never come across it before, but there was something so familiar about her that he forgot how her was supposed to react in this first encounter and just stared at her, his mouth slightly parted in an visible indication of his confusion.

* * *

Caroline and Anna had waltzed into the office and had quickly come face to face with their three charges. Caroline subtly checked out the two guys. One was obviously checking both of them out, and from the creepy grin he was giving them she could tell he liked what he saw. The blonde girl next to him seemed nice, as she was smiling and looked about ready to explode with excitement. But the last Blonde guy was the most intriguing. It wasn't that he was so incredibly gorgeous, sure, he was attractive, but that wasn't the most intriguing thing to Caroline. The way he looked at her, he seemed to be trying to place her face from somewhere. His blue eyes were staring at her with a confused look and his mouth was slightly parted. Caroline froze, her characteristic smile and outgoingness had left her momentarily.

Anna, after several moments of silence, finally realized she should speak up. "Hey guys, you must be the new kids, right? Crazy, starting a new school so close to the end of the year, huh? Anyways, I'm Anna, and this is Caroline, and apparently we'll be taking you guys around today to show you guys the school." Anna smiled her best student council smile and looked expectantly at the three newcomers.

"I'm Rebekah," the blonde said, stepping forward to shake both of the girl's hands enthusiastically. Noticing Kol's lecherous look, she slapped him on the back of the head. "This arse is my twin brother Kol. He can be a bit of a creep sometimes. And that idiot over there is my big brother, Klaus." Rebekah smiled meaningfully at the two before they remembered the show they were supposed to be putting on. They shook hands and exchanged greetings.

When Klaus shook Caroline's hand, he almost pulled away in shock before forcing himself to grin and cover up any indication that anything was wrong. But when his hands touched hers, there was a weird sort of connection. Not the kind of bullshit romantic connection they talk about on the bachelor; it was more like he had met her before.

He was still racking his brains trying to figure out where he had met her before as the entire group walked to first period French.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This is the last of the set-up chapters, I promise... Shit will start going down next chapter. You know how TVD loves their events... And it's Caroline's birthday party. :)**

******Thank you for patiently (or not so patiently waiting for this update). I'm currently tackling all my AP tests, but after May 15th I'm FREE! So after about may 25th, start expecting weekly updates.**

**Note about ships - this is a Klaus and Caroline fic, but I will be including other ships as slight subplots in the story. But not every character will be paired up, and not every character will be in a traditional pairing. It's all about what works best for the story. This is also going to be a slower Klaroline story - they will go through things before they really get together, but they are endgame.**

**Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. I'm trying to incorporate some of season 1 Caroline here, and some other characters wouldn't really work if they didn't change a little.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will never stop writing because no one reviews, but getting any sort of feedback helps me make the story better for YOU and it kind of motivates me to update faster.**


End file.
